nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth was an RPG game developed & publish by Atlus & Etrian Odyssey team for the 3DS. The Persona Q was the successor of the PS2 game that split between Persona 3 & Persona 4 featuring new characters for Persona Q like Rei and Zen. Story The story takes place between Persona 3 & Persona 4 in Yasogami High School where all the school kids were having a second festival with the main characters like Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Rise Kujikawa & Naoto Shirogane including the new characters like Rei & Zen are the main protagonists in the game but some guests from Persona 3 visited Yasogami like Makoto Yuki, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Krijo, Koromaru, Shinjiro Aragaki, Ken Amada, Aigis & Fuuka Yamagashi. The Persona 3 & Persona 4 gang where still hanging around but some shadows have invaded the Yasogami High School & infested it turning it into a maze of shadows when the cast from Persona 3 & 4 must fight through the amount of shadows in order to return the school back to normal. Gameplay The gameplay features like you can use Five Characters during the battle & you can let your crew use Wild Cards to switch between Personas during battle unlike the PS2 version when you can't let your crew use other Personas. This mode have the character selection like similar to Super Smash Bros Character selection let's you select up to six characters and the assisting character like Fuuka & Rise. The 2 characters of Zen & Rei attack together like the style of the Ice Climbers pair attack. This open world mode has a simlarity to Etrian Odyssey like the first person mode where you walk around & encounter a shadow when the screen will have an effect like this where you can battle for it. Other elements like the wandering F.O.E.s and using the touch screen as a markable map. The All Out Attack is where you knockdown an enemy and do critical damage at the enemy for it when everyone can do an all out attack & kill all the shadows in moderate damage. Characters Persona 3: Characters The List of the Persona 3 characters are: *Makoto Yuki *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Koromaru *Shinjiro Aragaki *Ken Amada *Fuuka Yamagashi *Elizabeth *Theodore Persona 4: Characters The List of Persona 4 Characters are: *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Teddie *Rise Kujikawa *Naoto Shirogane *Margaret *Marie Persona Q: Character *Zen & Rei DLC DLC Pack 1 was 2 free Personas, Kaguya and Orpheus Kai. The next DLC is Thantatos from Persona 3 and Magatsu Izanagi from Persona 4 both each for 200 yen The rest of the DLC are voice packs for 600 yen each. The voice packs replace Fuuka or Rise with either Elizabeth, Theodore, Margret, Marie or Nanako. Reception The game sold exceptionally well, selling 186,856 in its first week, outselling every Etrian Odyssey game in Japan and outselling most of the Persona games' first week. Gallery Category:Role-playing games Category:Atlus games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Shin Megami Tensei games Category:Atlus Category:NIS America games Category:Dungeon Crawler Category:Games with DLC Category:StreetPass games Category:Nintendo Network Category:2014 video games